


【AU】Four Land 1-21（未完结）

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 魔法世界AU大概是个长篇吧。。。shaw再次走出那个商店，老板娘一如往常从没停止过对她的注视，眼中依旧保有深意，看着shaw离去的背影。shaw带上认真挑选过的货物、情报。也许下一次她会带着她一起完成任务，shaw知道她早晚会讴不过root的坚持。从来不做赔本生意的root只是无偿的为shaw提供她所需要的商品，她会在shaw完成任务之后等着她回来。shaw没有家，她是行走于世间的赏金猎人，而她现在大概有一个住所，称不上固定的那种，只是在没有任务的时候，她会回到这座城镇。这里也许有些什么会让她记挂，然而她不应该再有这些无谓的情绪，她所有的感情都在与那家商店的老板娘root做第一笔交易的时候被当作报酬，全部交给了她。





	

1

Shaw背上她的一小包行囊，在导师Hersh叮嘱下离开了荆棘岛，这个培养狩猎人的地方。  
她和其他完成试炼的狩猎人一起，去了狩之国的王都——猎城。  
国王Greer是一个上年纪的男人，时间在他脸上留下一道道深深的沟渠，Shaw站在觐见队伍中听着国王对他们的问候，以及在他们身上寄予的厚望。

Shaw被分配一个搭档，一个乡下长大的男孩，名叫Michael Cole，他的能力是读心以及摄魂，正好辅助Shaw。  
不久，他们接到了第一个任务，国王派出近百名狩猎人前往鲸鱼岛。

一个月之后，举国欢庆，国王站在城堡上向人民展示鲸鱼岛魔者之神的宝藏，一颗巨大的跳动着的心脏。  
Greer全身笼罩在它发出的幽蓝色光芒里，他闭上眼睛，将那颗心脏缓缓推进自己的胸膛，直到蓝光消失。  
狩猎军骑士长Lambert拔出长剑，剑尖垂直立于地面，随着他深深跪地，所有臣民一齐跪拜他们伟大的国王。

吸收了鲸之魔神能量的Greer满意的看着跪倒于面前的臣民们，他恢复了年轻，体内重新获得了源源不断的力量。

至于那一百名狩猎人，人们似乎再也没看见过。

 

2

Shaw醒来的时候就知道他们被国王背叛了，旁边的Cole躺在一片血污之中，他的左臂断了，前方消失的结界之内一片狼藉，他们的队伍变得无影无踪。  
Shaw注意到中心地带有个人影晃动，那应该是除了她之外唯一的生还者。  
她费力地翻坐起来，忍者浑身遭受震荡之后剧痛，恢复视力之后终于看清了隐在幽幽蓝光中的Lambert。  
但是在Shaw想要走过去一探究竟的时候，脚被扯住了，Cole死死抓着她的脚。  
这是个好消息，她的搭档还活着。Shaw看到他的嘴一张一合，表情痛苦，她猜想他可能是没力气发出声音。Shaw凑近了些，Cole的话让她愠怒到瞪圆了眼睛。  
结界困住了百人的狩猎人军队，他们都已经被当成了祭品，奉献给了鲸之魔神，尸骨无存。  
Cole在成阵前奋力的将Shaw推出了结界，他也因此丢了左臂。

 

夜幽之镇，除了地理位置立于边陲之外，这里看上去和其他城镇并无二致，热闹的街道，来往的人群，一派繁华景象。  
对这里不熟悉的观光客们只当它是一般城镇，但对于赏金猎人来说，这里可是他们承接悬赏的重要地方。

公告栏前已经围了不少猎人，他们都在等着最新的悬赏公告。  
在公告栏一角贴着边角已经泛黄的纸，那上面的悬赏金额足以吸引任何人，但大多的猎人似乎对它并不感兴趣，这也不能怪他们，毕竟再多的钱也没命重要。

Shaw没等到新的悬赏出来就走了，她暗自记下了那份高额悬赏的内容，溶岩洞穴的火龙。  
她不在乎悬赏金额，她要的是火龙身上的某样东西，能帮Cole再生左臂的火龙额角上的龙之冠。  
但溶岩洞穴在哪？世间现存只有它的传说，到达过那里的人恐怕早已死去，她还需要一点可靠的情报，让她找到那里。

绕过人群，走进那栋不起眼的小楼，猎人协会也许能打听到点有用的信息。

会长Reese比Shaw想象的要年轻一点，他盯着面前的Shaw看了很久，才确定她不是一时心血来潮才打算跑这趟任务，他好心警告Shaw难度系数却被她生硬的打断，Reese这才起身从身后的柜子里拿出一卷古老的卷轴。  
Shaw看着在她面前摊开的长卷，和故事里记载的一样，古老的猎人们打败火龙的过程，但这没有用，Shaw知道要打败这个上古神兽不是件易事，但她不关心这个，上面没有半点关于溶岩洞穴的位置的线索。  
但Reese算是个称职的会长，他给了Shaw一个建议，所以Shaw踏进了那家商店。

3

最后一抹余晖也落到了山的另一边。  
风铃随着店门被推开发出清脆的响声，引得一个毛茸茸的脑袋从柜台后探出来。  
Shaw对店内奇奇怪怪的商品一眼带过，那些古老的书卷，造型怪异的计时器、酒杯、琳琅满目的装饰物，还有装在密封玻璃器皿中泛着各色光泽的石头并不够吸引她的注意力。  
她向前走去，看见刚才那个女孩站起来，年纪不大，一头金色的卷发，正古灵精怪的看着她。  
但Shaw还没来得及张口，就被女孩的话堵了回去。

“你知道太阳下山后我们不做生意”  
“John Reese介绍我过来的”  
Reese可没告诉她这家店的店主是个小孩子，还是个傲气的小屁孩。  
Shaw沉着一口气，不管怎样她不能对小孩子发脾气。

“Well”，Shaw只见她耸耸肩，并不理会，“那他就更应该知道规矩”

“Look，我不是来买东西的，我只是要打听点事情”  
Shaw开始不耐烦了，这大概不算是这个好兆头，但她得低调一点，毕竟是在别人的地盘，自己又接了这么一单特殊任务。  
她摸了摸手背上那个复杂的纹路，承接任务的标记。手中的纸袋子飘出阵阵香味，或许她应该先回去填饱肚子，再次压低了声音，“那，我明天再来？”

对面的女孩看着她，目不转睛，良久也没再说话，Shaw从脸上读出了不解和震惊的表情，“我……不知道……为什么你……”

“这个闻上去很香”  
Shaw只觉得手中的纸袋瞬间脱手，紧接着一位年轻女士赫然站在她面前，那人动作之快Shaw甚至没看见她是从哪冒出来的。  
只见袋子口大张着，她正在拼命的嗅着里面的东西，Shaw的晚饭，来的路上买的牛肉馅饼。

“Hey！那是……”  
Shaw大声一呼，埋在袋子里的脸露出来，好奇的望着她，Shaw觉得如果她的耳朵是顶在头上的话，那现在一定是竖起来的，或许还会扑棱两下，怎么说呢，样子蠢的有点可爱？  
“我的晚餐”，Shaw在她愣神的时候一把夺过袋子。

那人明显不高兴了，看向Shaw的神情慢慢变化，眼睛一暗，露出一抹调笑，  
“你知道并不是谁的东西我都看的上”  
这是把她的吃的当成交换的物品了吗？Shaw定睛终于看清了眼前的人。  
“你才是店主”

Shaw看着她，她也看着Shaw，两人就那么看着好久。  
Shaw猜想她可能也有类似Cole‘读心’的能力，Cole第一次见她的时候，也这么打量过她，不过无所谓。虽然不知道为什么，但Cole从没成功过，她也没什么好担心的。

“Um，有趣”，女人又对Shaw笑笑，像是在玩弄猎物一般，这让Shaw十分不悦。  
“Gen，收拾一下，关店铺”，她拍拍刚刚那个小女孩的脑袋，转身走进店铺内部。

“你想知道什么，跟我进来吧，另外，叫我Root”  
Shaw听见空中飘来的声音，再一看，手中的袋子又不见了。

 

4  
Shaw走进内堂，只见Root咬了一口便将肉馅饼丢在一旁。她立马心生不快，这是嫌弃她的食物不好吃吗？那还抢，自己晚上要吃什么！

“果然那好闻的味道不是这个发出来的”， Root抬高了眉毛，她注意到了Shaw脸上的不悦，“要我邀请你才肯坐下吗？”

“你毁了我的晚餐”，Shaw咬咬牙还是坐了下来，“所以你最好有我想知道的事情”

Root看了一眼Shaw，轻蔑地。  
Gen关了店门，很快也跟进来，她在Root旁边坐下，显然这已经成为习惯了。  
和刚才一样，Shaw看着Root将手放在Gen的头上，像是在进行某种意念交流。  
只是相当短暂的功夫之后，Root脸色变了，在不屑里多了一种玩味的信号重新看向Shaw。

“她看不到你的过去，同样，我也不能。所以首先，你的能力是无效化？”  
这是Root从未遇见过的情况，要说Gen有可能因为年纪小经验浅而失败的话，她在这里呆了这么多年，遇见过形形色色的人物，可是半次都没失手过。这个人可真是相当有意思。  
“而说道晚餐，还真有点饿了”

“就知道你不可能吃的惯”，Gen仿佛看透一切一样，“最近的货色你也看到了，就别挑三拣四了”，从靠墙的桌子上拿了个苹果，硬塞进Root的手里。  
Root嘟着嘴，显得很不情愿，但还是吃起来了。

Shaw在心里盘算着，她们的样子怎么看都不像普通的主仆。但她也大致知道了这两人的能力，Gen应该是能够看到一个人从出生以来的经历，那Root就是有类似Cole的读心能力。虽然Root猜中了一小部分，但Shaw心里相当有底了。  
“你可以称它为‘拒绝’，没人可以看透我的内心”  
Shaw临时编了一个名字，其实她也不知道为什么类似能力在她身上不起作用，Cole是这样，现在Root也是，或许她之前还遇到过，只是自己不知道而已。但对于向来只能感受到愤怒和饿两种情绪的Shaw来讲，这到底算不算是种能力，Shaw自己也不清楚。

“但溶岩洞穴不是你该去的地方”  
这不是危言耸听，Root对那里太过了解，几乎没有人能穿越那条能量强大的封印抵达洞穴内部。  
Root捂上手腕，脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的痛苦。

“这同样不是你该担心的，Reese说你知道去那里的方法”  
Shaw转了下搭在桌上的手腕，悬赏印记的复杂图案在手背上发出深红色的光，不免让Shaw心生疑惑。她并不遮掩，光一明一暗，像是在呼应什么。

Root当然也注意到了那些光，她就是凭着这个印记了解到Shaw的目的的。  
“勇气可嘉，那你可要拿出点真本事给我看看”，嬉笑间Root摊开掌心，一团烈火在她手心里猛地燃烧起来。  
“你的拒绝对物理攻击也有效吗？”

Root完全可以跳过这一步，她大可不必关心Shaw有没有强大的能力承受穿过封印的风险，只要她开口对方也付得起报酬，她管对方的死活。  
但面对Shaw，Root的好奇心被完全挑起来了。

5  
瞳孔中映出赤色火焰，Shaw收紧下巴。  
精神与物理攻击兼具的人不是没有，只是少之又少，近乎罕见，她上一个见到的还是荆棘岛上训练她的导师Hersh。  
Shaw没想到一间小小店铺的老板娘竟如此不同寻常，看来Reese是对的，这是个危险的女人。  
Shaw当即站起来，退后两步，摆出攻击的架势。

嗤的一声，Root笑了出来。  
“放松点亲爱的，我可不会让你毁了我这一屋子的宝贝”  
Root的兴趣被完全勾起来了，她喜欢这种感觉，这种被猎物紧盯的感觉，尤其是当Root察觉出对方相当危险，而且还能稍微玩弄她一下的时候。

“信吗？我不光能毁了你的宝贝们，我还能顺便把你一同了结”  
Shaw用余光打量着Root身后柜子里的物品，那是比外间店里摆放着的更加鲜艳通体剔透的各色宝石。  
只是一眨眼的工夫，这些装满了宝石的柜子都不见了，连带着整间房间。  
身陷在无穷无尽的黑暗，Shaw确定她没有错过任何一个环节，她现在一定被困在结界中了。  
可恶，那个叫Root的竟然不需要结印，Shaw瞄向和她同样身处黑暗中的操纵着火焰不可一世的女人。

 

“我从没见过这样的人”  
Gen看着Root，十分不解。  
“每个人都有过去，但这并不意味着所有人都喜欢自己的过去”  
Root又握上自己的手腕，若有所思。袖口下面已经没有刚刚发出的光芒了。

Gen拿过了桌子上那个纸袋，里面还有3个没动过的牛肉馅饼，她随便拿了一个就咬起来。  
“你说过只要我的能力再强大一点，就能看到你的过去了，也许我能先看到她的？”

Root从Gen的话中缓过神来，她的过去？嘲笑般的挑起嘴角，这世间的人只怕都知道她的过去。  
“哦天，你不是想要她的记忆吧，求你，别”，Gen慌忙放下手中的食物，恳求一般看着Root，“或者至少让我先拿她练习练习”

“恐怕这个请求我没法答应你”  
Root抚着Gen的软发， “因为她马上就要去完成使命了，我们的冰系猎人”  
她露出了好看的微笑，转头看着重新出现在眼前的人。

“听着，不管你在玩什么把戏，要么告诉我溶岩洞穴的位置，要么，我会像在结界里那样再杀死你一次”  
Shaw愤怒地扔下一个蓝色的物体，手背的印记重新散发出更加明显的红光。

“你比我想象得出来得要快”  
Root并未理会Shaw的怒意，桌上那个被坚实冰体包裹的火焰也只是让Root淡淡一瞥。  
虽然Shaw呼吸急促，胸膛猛烈起伏，头上也渗着一层薄汗，看得出，结界里是一场恶斗，同时Root也感觉到左眼眶火辣辣的疼，可她却得意地笑了，高高在上又充满期待的那种。  
在Root再次看到Shaw的时候，Root便觉得这是一次机会。她等这个太久了，她愿意再赌上那么一次，在Shaw身上，在她强大的力量上。是的，Shaw足够强大，她是第一个没受伤（还伤了她），而且不需要等到她睡醒一觉便成功出来的人。  
“现在告诉我，你在你身上最不在乎的东西是什么？”

6  
Shaw不知道这个叫Root的女人究竟还有怎样强大的能力，只是轻轻挨着她的心口，就能将她所想知道的信息灌输进她的大脑，同时夺取她答应的交易物。  
她并未觉得有何不同，在喜悦、害怕、畏惧、脆弱等等这些她本就不知为何物的多余情绪被剥离之后，那个被称为‘爱’的情感也即将被收走。Shaw大概更不需要这个，所以当Root提出可以保留‘愤怒’的时候，Shaw义无反顾的同意了Root夺走了她的‘爱’。

清脆的风铃声在暮色晖映下响起，Shaw踏出了商店。  
走出没几步，身后的人叫住了她。  
“你还会回来的吧？”

是那个小女孩，Shaw不解的回过身来。  
“当然，我会活着”  
是的，Shaw一定会活着。她已经知道了详尽的取得龙冠的方法，虽然这是趟难度系数极高的任务，但Shaw可从没想过会在这趟旅途中死去。龙冠会是她的，Cole也会痊愈，还有那群被牺牲的狩猎人，Shaw会让国王付出代价。  
“回这里，继续接悬赏挣钱，然后杀了某个人”

“不，我是说这里，商店”  
Gen回头看看已经关了灯的店铺，样子有些焦急，但这不是因为刚刚听到了Shaw在她面前说了‘杀人’的反应。

“嗯？”  
Shaw怀疑的看过去，这家商店？她可再没有什么能够交易的东西了。

“有些不对劲，Root平时不这样，她都是要人们拿出最宝贵的东西，生命，勇气，智慧等等，还有她看得上的某些能力，但她没对你那么做。”  
Gen走上前，向Shaw摊开手，眨着大眼睛看着她。  
“拿着，Root说你知道该怎么对付那个看守人”。

Shaw看着那枚光洁透明的石头摊在Gen的手中，Root怎么会白白送她东西。  
“这不是交易的一部分，我不会为此再付出什么”

“Root没说，你要有问题不如回来再问，她情况有点不对，我要先回去”  
Gen有些着急，原地跺了几下脚，将‘石头’塞进Shaw的手里，转头跑回去。

石头没有Shaw认知中那种冰凉感，也许是刚刚一直被Gen窝在手里的原故，它也并不坚硬，Shaw用力捏捏甚至有点弹性。固执的看守人，Shaw想到Root灌进她思维中那个守护洞穴的人类，不禁泛起一阵苦笑。  
抬眼看着快跑进店里的女孩子，Shaw突然想到了什么。  
“你叫Gen是吧？”  
“嗯，你可以那么叫我”  
Shaw笑笑，主仆二人的口气可真是如出一辙。  
“Gen，回去告诉你的主人，我会回到这里，让她好好想想还想从我这得到什么。”

Shaw看着重新阖上的店门，临走前Root的话萦绕耳边。  
也许她说得没错，她们很快就会再见面了。

7  
Gen急急忙忙跑回店内，反手将大门锁严。  
内堂里Root几乎瘫软在椅子上，她的手腕处呈现奇异暗红色的光，颜色和之前Shaw手背处悬赏印记如出一辙。  
而在她脖颈处，这道光芒更加明显，仿佛锁链一样的痕迹在皙白的肌肤上不断滑动收紧，着实令一旁的Gen触目惊心。Root痛苦的紧锁眉头，挣扎着在手心写下变形咒语，一边奋力不让自己发出一丝呻吟，但头上的冷汗顺着俊美的脸颊向下流淌，直至滴落在地。

Gen不敢轻举妄动，她从未见过Root这副模样，自己跟了她少说也有5、6年了，在她眼里Root一直是强大的代名词，她仰望着Root，渴望成为她那样的人，无所畏惧，能力强大。  
可这样的Root，因痛苦而扭曲的脸完全让Gen慌了神，她想减轻Root的痛苦，却不知该如何去做，顷刻间Root自己生成一个保护盾，Gen更加无法近身，就连想要将她搀扶到床边都不可能。Gen顿时意识到了自己的渺小，渺小到毫无用处，只能眼睁睁的看着Root忍受折磨。

水汽蒸腾溢出双眼，Gen跑到柜子前寻找之前被Root用来交换的‘治愈能力’的结晶石，她最后的希望就是找到那颗纯色毫无杂质的能力之石，以希望那能对Root手腕和脖子上的‘伤’管点用。  
Gen双手颤抖，克制着不让大脑宕机，日常里都是她亲自保管这些石头，要找到曾经摆好了位置的那颗应该易如反掌。Gen紧咬着嘴唇，牙齿在不断发抖，她忘记了，所有石头的顺序都不记得了，那块透明的石头仿佛消失了一样，她找遍了还是不见踪影。  
指甲嵌进了掌心里，她越发恨自己关键时刻的毫无能力，低头深埋在胸前，不敢回头看Root痛苦的样子。

突然，一侧肩膀被用力压下，沉甸甸的力量让Gen缓过神来，Root的意识瞬间灌流至她的脑海里。  
猛地转回身，在护盾之外，Root伸着左手搭在她肩上努力维持着重心，脑袋已经不受控制的垂下，双脚也已瘫软到跪在她面前。

霎那功夫，Root在弥留之际向Gen交代完毕，紧接着一道赤色光芒划破黑夜，在街上行走的人还未反应之际转瞬即逝。  
强烈的光芒促使Gen闭上了双眼，与光一起消失的还有肩上的重量，待她重新睁开眼之后，Root消失了，只有蜷缩在脚边一只未曾见过的幼小灵兽，安静地睡着觉。

Gen抱起浑身赤色毛发的小兽，小心翼翼的放到床上。又按照Root之前的交代，从床尾的箱子里翻找着牌子。  
不一会，Gen小跑着来到前门，掂起脚将好不容易找到的标牌挂在大门玻璃上，释放了加固咒语后又匆忙回去内堂。

街上行色匆匆的零星路人似乎并没注意到那块还在左右小幅摇摆的标牌，提示着日后想要交易的客人‘东主有喜，暂停营业’。

*  
Shaw在另一条街重新买好了馅饼即刻动身了。  
临出城时，手背再次发出了不同寻常的灼烧感，让她心里不免有些犯嘀咕。  
也许赶夜路不是个最佳方案，另一只手摊开看了看Gen交给她的石头，复而攥紧，时间不多了。  
迎着已经升起的月亮，是Shaw无比坚定的脸庞，手背的疼痛已经消失，她放好石头，踏上了寻宝之路。

8  
山脊之巅，Shaw眺望着远处的连绵起伏的山脉，天边徘徊的一团烟雾指引着她的方向。  
在这山涧之内，Shaw已连续行进了五日，以果实、动物充饥，以天然屏障为休息之所，Shaw在经过迷雾之森之后，一路再并未遇到任何阻碍，但她的脚程还是慢了稍许。  
手背刺眼的红光仿佛在不断催促她，Reese没有和她提到过这种现象，Shaw自觉理解为距离目标越近，闪光越频繁。  
她的脸上依旧看不出情绪，但心里一直在拿捏着时限，不知道Cole还能撑多久，想到自己的同伴，Shaw暗自下了一个决定。

离开荆棘岛之前，Hersh再一次找到了Shaw，那是一个寂静的夜晚，如勾的新月置于穹顶之上，苍白的月光照进屋前。  
Hersh严肃的看着Shaw，不同于以往师傅般的不苟言笑，也不似平日如兄如父般慈爱，他再一次叮嘱他最得意的徒弟，无论何时都不许展示她所拥有的独特才能，而这次的语气比刚捡到她时又严厉了数分。

遥望着，溶岩洞穴的入口，少说还需要3天脚程，而用她的方法大约半日即可到达。越早得到她需要的东西，救回Cole的几率就越大，Shaw大概要食言了

屏息凝视，Shaw调整了背包的位置，金色的气息聚于肩背。  
突然一阵狂风袭来，吹散了静置的空气，山间树木在巨大的气流作用下倾斜向一侧，受到惊吓的鸟兽四散逃亡，山里顿时变得‘热闹起来’。  
原先矗立在山顶的人类只在原地留下一双足印。

Shaw一跃腾空而起，在空中画出一道金色的影子。巨大的金色羽翼上下挥动两下，直奔天边。

*  
Gen从柜子里又拿出几颗能量石放在Root四周，幸好这些年她们生意不错，存货充足。  
石头被放下的瞬间，内部收集的能量便被Root吸食进体内。但Gen依旧愁眉不展，变成幼兽时期的Root还在持续虚弱下去，这是多少能量石都无法逆转的事，周身的绒毛颜色逐渐黯淡，厚厚的保护盾也快稀薄到不成形了。  
距离Root告知的限定日期还有一日，看着缠在幼兽四肢和脖子上无形锁链越收越紧，Gen害怕极了。  
她不想批判Root当时的孤注一掷，为什么要把贴身的守恒之石拿去交给Shaw，毕竟在她面前，Root一直想显现出来的只是个能力强大但被困在这间商店里的正常人类。  
回想起来，就好像无法探究Shaw的过去那样，对于Root的过往，Gen甚至一无所知。  
她只能祈祷Shaw一定要赶得及，在期限之内成功将Root招唤过去。

可是万一，万一Shaw失败了……  
Gen没敢再想下去，抹了两把泪，又跑去柜子里抓了一大把能量石。

*  
已近傍晚，天边的红霞与洞口不断上升的黑色烟雾格格不入。  
Shaw折起翅膀，在漆黑的洞边短暂观察之后，重新张开双翼，俯冲进深不见底的洞穴。

 

9  
洞底蒸腾上升的烟雾带着大量炙热干燥的热气就快把Shaw烤熟了。  
望下去，隐隐绰绰翻江倒海的红色火光，那是咸海地狱的入口，而Shaw要前往的是栖息着灵兽的洞穴，她需要停下来。  
在一块开凿过的突出岩壁上，Shaw落了脚，灼热的空气，让她必须收起翅膀集中精力，才能将空气中为数极少的水汽聚集在身体外，保护自己不被灼伤。Root大部分都说对了，但Shaw不是冰系猎人，而是更高阶的元素猎人，拥有随意操纵空气的罕见能力。

从怀里掏出那块结晶石还在持续不断的散发出奇异光芒，Shaw向一边扯了下嘴角，显然有些无奈，她竟然会轻易相信那个女人，进而按照她的话去做，不过Shaw不像变成一盘烤肉倒是真的。  
Shaw将它放在地上一个不算简单的圆形纹路正中间，那里有一个凹槽，大小正好合适。  
在她一脚刚踏出圆形范围之外，纹路弯弯曲曲的折线里便立即染上了石头五彩斑斓的光彩，光束一直照射至Shaw头顶上方的空间里，并在那里缓慢倒映出一道结节门。这便是Root强调过的那个威力强大镇守熔岩洞穴的结界之门。

Shaw二话没说，捡起石头，趁着它还在散发着绚光的时候跃起腾空，跳进结界之内。  
巨大的能量冲击着Shaw身体的保护罩，瞬间便被击散了。  
在接触到结界的那一刹那，Shaw毫无悬念的被不断挤压撕扯，思维出现短暂空白，但很快那些光又将她保护起来。结界的自我意识就是要消除每一个突然出现的异物，然而那块守恒之石与它本为同一根源，在意识到这一点时，Shaw便被吐了出来，在洞内一侧。

略为艰难的从地上爬起来，Shaw回头看向后面，结界消失了，取而代之的是一片平整的岩壁，一个死胡同。

洞内虽不像外面那么炙热，但温度依旧很高，不过倒还不足以让Shaw继续浪费她的能量撑起保护罩。拍干净身上的土，石头也恢复了只发出单一光芒，Shaw再次收好，向洞内更深处走去。

里面没有岔路，一路都有和洞外一样的火把照亮方向，Shaw也就畅通无阻，很快便看到了最深处被能量更为强大的结界封印罩住的开阔石阶平台，还有盘坐在石阶下沉睡的守护人。  
Shaw观察了一会，那个守护人并没有马上转醒的迹象，她绕过去，直接上了石阶。

与她想象中不同，在封印中间并不是什么庞然大物，而是一只宛如幼犬般大小通体红色软毛的火龙幼崽。  
它侧卧在能量中心，有细细的锁链缠绕着它的四只和颈部，胸前一片白色的杂毛随着呼吸小幅度起伏，尾巴绵软的耷拉在地上，怎么看都毫无生气，额头幼角也没有该有的龙冠戴在上面。  
在Root的叙述中，龙被封印了力量变成幼兽状态，龙冠也被保护性的隐藏起来，也就是说要想拿到龙冠，就必须先解除封印，让它恢复原形，而解除封印的话，就必须等待守护人了。  
所有的叙述到这里就结束了，要如何说服守护人解除封印，再如何制服解印了的火龙夺取龙冠，Shaw知道从现在开始就要靠她自己了。

“你不该出现在这里，女士”

一个声音突然在身后响起，Shaw一点都不怀疑守护者已经被唤醒，她转过来，看到了已经站起身的守护人。

守护人向Shaw走来，腿上有伤？还是久坐之后需要时间恢复，Shaw无法忽略他走路时的跛行，但举止儒雅。鼻梁上架着副圆框眼镜，镜片后透着谨慎的目光。而他身着的宽大白色长袍告诉Shaw，他是个结界师，世上所剩无几的高阶结界师。

“我的确进来了，而且我不想绕弯子，你得把它的封印解除”

Shaw站在封印的边界处，没有丝毫后退的意思，如果不能说服他，Shaw也做好了战斗准备，结界师力量枯竭，封印自动解除，这是个常识，Shaw清楚得很。她没打算要谁的命，这个结界师也一定不是看上去的那么好对付，Shaw没有什么可犹豫的，龙冠她必须得到手。

Shaw的强势明显没有让那人有丝毫退却，而是出现了一丝怀疑，他谨慎的面色蒙上了些迟疑，Shaw觉得应该来源于她给出的压迫感，却忽略了其他的可能性。

那位伟大的结界师Harold Finch见过Shaw的样貌后，便有了异样感，他说不出为什么对她散发出的光气感到熟悉，她并非Finch认识的人，而且在经过近百年的封印之后，Finch也确定这个家族不可能再有其他后人存在。  
Finch踏上了最后一阶台阶，眼前发生的事，让他暂时忘记了追究这种异样感，转而紧张的靠近封印。

“你做了什么？你是怎么进来的？”  
Finch睁圆了眼睛，看得出他有些生气了。那是在他的守护之下，变得虚弱不堪，奄奄一息的龙。Finch非常明白，虽然他们封印了龙的部分力量让她变小至幼年时期，可还有一部分力量被映射到了现实里，只要……

“要知道我还没来得做什么”，Finch紧张的样子让Shaw觉得有些心烦，但她还必须继续忍着，耐着性子，Shaw将已经不再发光的石头拿出来，“至于怎么进来的，应该是用这个。而且我没打算放了它……”  
Shaw大概是觉得这个人怕她将火龙放出去为祸人间。  
但事实上……

只要守恒之石还在……  
“你夺走了她的守恒之石！？”  
Finch很少会打断谁的说话，那会显得很没有教养，但在看到了Shaw手中原本属于自己的东西时，他放弃原则，制止了Shaw继续说下去。

“不，是她给了我。听着，我并不想放它出来，这之后你需要杀了它还是再次封印，我都会拼了命的帮你，但我朋友，我的搭档需要龙冠治疗……”  
Shaw再次无奈地摇着头，但……  
“等等，你说什么？”

“她就快死了”  
Finch绕着封印踱了几步，盯着守恒之石不再说话。

*  
Gen不眠不休的一直守在床边，倔强地没有再哭，Root讨厌哭哭啼啼的小孩儿，她不想最后给Root留下的印象是这个。  
Root的保护盾已经消失一阵了，Gen现在在用她自己的力量守护着Root，但那远远不及。  
在Root连能量石都吸不进之后，呼吸也几乎探测不到了，身体开始变得透明。  
时间到了。

 

10  
“我想，你所说的她是指‘它’？”  
Shaw似是反应过来一般，试探性的发问。  
她暂时还无法将商店里那个无时无刻不表现的狂妄自大的女人和面前这个不仅毫无攻击力而且生死不明的‘幼崽儿’联系在一起，但转念一想，若是普通人，即便知道得再多，对于封印的细节也不可能了若指掌。  
Shaw没什么好气，她应该生气，Root骗了她，好吧，至少是瞒着她这么重要的一个真相，那女人或许还想借着这次机会逃脱也说不定，但Shaw没办法真的生气，或许看到一个活蹦乱跳的Root她会揍她一顿，但现在？Shaw更多的是怪自己后知后觉。

“我们当初的决定是错误的，杀了她的父母，那是一件很艰难的事”  
是的，无论是杀掉两只壮年的四方灵兽还是执行这个命令，都让Finch感到无比艰难。  
他没有直接回答Shaw的问话，而看了封印中心一眼，难掩愧疚。 

“Samantha，是她幼年时的名字。也是我将一部分力量封印在了石头里，作为第二道保险制约她的能力，但更是为了她在现实中不被结界的力量反噬，她不应该被困在这里，在其他人都死了之后，我放了她，但也只是……”

Finch说话声音并不大，可句句都入了Shaw的耳朵。  
“也只是另一个结界”  
Shaw想起临行前Gen的话和当时焦急的表情，恐怕那个时候就已经出问题了。  
“我必须打断你，如果她死了，那龙冠呢？”

“龙冠是为了抑制她的力量而戴在龙角上的，是不属于人界的东西，我恐怕会随着她的死亡一起消失”  
Finch解除了封印其中一边的印记，接着解除了第二个、第三个，直到封印被彻底解除，他喘着大气，力量所剩无几。

 

“你得救活她”，「她不能死」Shaw几乎脱口而出，但马上意识到不对改了口，还有些不自然的绕绕额头，“我需要龙冠”  
封印解除之后她跟着Finch靠近中心点。

“恐怕我无能为力，刚苏醒的我并不具备那样强大的能量。另外，龙冠的威力你朋友未必能承受得了”  
Finch蹲下来，顺着幼兽的软毛，她尚存一息，但解除封印让Finch使用了最后的力量，他需要大量时间恢复才有可能救活她，而Root没有时间等待。

“Fuck”

Shaw的一声怒吼让Finch不得不看向她，他应该是被吓到了。

“她现在就快死了，你告诉我你什么都做不了？这难道不是你的责任吗？保护她不被人干掉”  
Shaw也不知道这是哪来的火气，只是看着一个和自己毫无相干的人因为自己而死掉？  
她脚下的Root始终没动一下，连挣扎都没有过，但透过那个幼小的身躯，她仿佛是看到了真的Root，笑起来依旧嚣张，但狼狈的脸上汗水粘湿了头发胡乱的贴在脸上。  
Shaw没因为谁的死而动摇过，曾经在她面前死掉的人不少，在训练中，在出师后为国王工作的那次，那些人上一刻还在，下一刻便荡然无存，她没什么感觉。就连Cole为救她重伤，她也只是在尽力的挽救他。  
或许这是第一次Shaw有所体会，曾经鲜活的人，就这么死去。

“抱歉，女士，我在这里是为了防止她逃走，但拿走守恒之石的不是我。”

轰——  
Finch的话就像是泼进热油锅里的冷水，一下子点爆了Shaw。  
“你是说我杀了她？”  
Shaw从地上揪起Finch的衣领，也管不了他是不是真的瘸了。

“我是说，你应该按照她说的时限来到这里，而她这样做显然欠考虑，而且是鲁莽的”  
Finch踉跄了几步，幸好对方没自己高，不然可就要摔倒了，他的腿禁不起这个。

时限？Root没告诉过她这个，但欠考虑，鲁莽决定？不，Shaw可决非所托非人的人。  
“Fine，如果你不想帮忙的话，就离我远点”  
Shaw一把推开Finch，退到Root身边，慢慢把她抱起来。  
手上的份量是那么轻，幸好还有体温。Shaw一步一步走下台阶，她现在已经分不清无论如何也想要救她的想法是因为龙冠还是因为，她不想她死。

走下石阶，背对着Finch停了下来  
“我会找到方法，而到时候你没有办法阻止我夺取龙冠，你也休想再次封印她”

“恕我直言，你需要……”

Finch提醒的话刚到嘴边，Shaw突然一个腿软，跪倒在地。  
怀中的小家伙闭着眼动了一下，接着发出咕噜咕噜的声音，而Shaw感觉浑身无力。  
Root……在吸收Shaw的能量。

Shaw只觉得有气流顺着双手传递至那具幼小的身躯里，她无法自主停止这种传送，只能任由Root贪婪的吸收她的能量。  
皮毛逐渐恢复颜色，体型也在慢慢变化，整个身体都在发光。  
随着Root慢慢展露的人形，Shaw觉得她开始头晕眼花了，甚至有些脱力。

Finch惊讶于眼前发生的奇迹，灵兽虽以人类能力为食，但他们对能力相当挑剔，而且未经提取无法吸食，可Root直接‘吃掉’了Shaw的，这让Finch一时难以理解。  
他走近了些，不禁更加张大嘴巴，Shaw给Root的并不是她的能力，而是Shaw的能量。  
但他很快就又退的更远，还背过身去。

 

几分钟的工夫，那感觉像是再多一秒便会毫无疑问的晕过去时，Shaw终于可以停下来了。她眼前发黑，勉强撑着一双昏沉的眼，手中的份量陡然加重，她觉得有什么东西缠绕上了她的脖子。

“Hi，sweetie，did you miss me”

熟悉的音色徘徊于耳廓，赤裸的躯体靠在怀里。

 

11  
Shaw再次睁开眼睛，看到了一个陌生的天花板，身上是缎面的被子，很轻，像是鹅毛填充的。这并不常见，一般只有贵族家里才用得上这种有档次的东西，Shaw确定她之前只见过一次。

“Hey，Sam，我还活着，不得不说这个棒极了。”

Shaw掀开门帘，不出意外看到了那家店铺的大堂，金色卷发的女孩儿没变样，看到她出来也没停下手中的事情，继续整理着展示架上的商品，给她帮忙递东西的正是蹲在地上的那个傻小子，Cole，看到她出来，赶忙站起来。  
Cole穿着粗布制的上衣，下摆松垮垮地系在裤子里。说着便半掳起袖子，Shaw在他手臂上看到了之前断臂留下的痕迹已经被龙冠牢牢的包覆了起来，在那之下，延伸出了一条新的尚在光气之内保护的新手臂。

“哦……显然你还有的适应”  
Cole挥了挥手，然后Gen接住了他掉下来的小木盒子。

Shaw的疲惫感还没完全散去，再加上Cole的好消息，致使她懒散地看着Cole不好意思的挠着后脑勺，傻乎乎的。

“我想你暂时接不了活儿，怎么？别告诉我你打算在这当伙计了？”  
Shaw找了地方坐下来，顺便瞥了一眼通往存放高级‘商品’屋子的木门，紧闭着，不像有人的样子。

Cole的视线垂了下来，有点沮丧，  
“……关于这个，我……不再是狩猎者了，也没有办法像你一样当个猎人，我的能力消失了，Shaw，Finch先生说神器的力量和人类的力量不能共存，如果我还想活下去，就必须放弃成为猎人，放弃我的异能。”

Shaw抬起头来，眼里有些闪光，但对Cole来讲这也许不是坏事，他太弱了，不适合这份职业。  
“Finch帮的你？”  
“还有Root，你知道他们是什么人吗？尤其是Root，整个过程她似乎都在挣扎，很压抑的样子”

Shaw大概知道答案，那是Root的东西，被剥离了，不可能好受，何况还要想办法固定在一个人类身上。  
Shaw没打算告诉Cole答案，既然他已经是个普通人了，那还是什么都不知道的好。  
“Good，你现在是她的奴隶了。她在哪？”

“猎人协会。顺便说一句，她说很快就回来，让你没必要去找她”  
Gen凑过来，看了看Shaw。  
“Finch和她一起，没有危险，如果你还想问的话”

Shaw不觉得这个小鬼能看穿她，而暴露了她想法的原因只能是干瘪的肚子。

“后厨有饭，热的”

好吧。  
至 少 有 饭

 

“哇哦，看看这是谁，我们可爱的小猎人”  
门上的风铃声清脆悦耳，黏在空气里，慢慢飘荡着，这和来自店家主人的声音多么的相似。  
“你和我想的一样强壮，优秀的身体素质”  
被Root吸收了这么多能量，就算是强大的结界师Finch也要修养上好几天，而Shaw一天就醒了，这符合契约者的条件。

“骗子”  
Shaw转身走向天井后面的厨房，一个活蹦乱跳的Root不需要她的关心。

“这里”，Root向前伸着双手，故意露出手腕，“依旧很疼”。

Shaw真的很讨厌随时随地都在挡住她去路的Root，她更不喜欢Root纤细双手上被灼烧过的痕迹。  
“那个锁链……”

“Finch的保险措施，我不能谈论那个，关于封印的事。所以你不能因为这个怪我。”  
Root委屈极了，Shaw怎么能说她是骗子，为了给Shaw足够的情报，她忍受的还少吗。

“所以……现在……”  
这次Shaw看向了Finch，跟在Root之后进来伟大结界师。

Finch似乎是被Shaw的眼神吓到了，身为流传在传说中杀死灵兽的强者，这样的反应有些丢人，但Finch似乎并没有这样的觉悟，他急忙解释起来。  
“那已经彻底解除了，现在没有什么能再伤到她了。而且目前的状况是，唯一能束缚Root的人就是你，Ms. Shaw”

“哦？”有意思。  
Shaw罕见的笑了，带着满满的挑衅与邪恶，这个小东西是她的了。

她们一起一定会很有趣的。Root笑起来也是毫不客气地……嚣张，带着她对自己身份骄傲到目空一起的狂妄。

12  
Shaw手背上的悬赏印记不见了，这意味着Finch和Root帮她领回了不菲的赏金，那么也许该接下一个任务了，Shaw不吃软饭，她吃肉。

滋滋冒油的烤羊腿，香喷喷的肉排，Shaw在大快朵颐，其他围桌而坐的人们都在安静的吃着盘中餐，没人挑起什么话题。

事实上，Finch和Root带回来的不止是Shaw的赏金，还有猎人协会接下来的计划，以及来自王都的重要消息，当然，少不了‘座上宾’，Reese。

晚餐进行到后半程，Gen和Cole收了多余的盘子，把时间留给主人和客人们。

“谢谢”  
在Gen为Finch斟满上等的葡萄酒后，Finch看着Gen，眼里是说不出的温柔。  
“你长的很像你祖母”

“你的意思是她很美吗？可惜那时候我太小了，记不起她的样子”  
Gen注视着Finch，却看不出异样。

“十年前，我接待过几位客人，在那场大战前夕，Gen就是那时候她托我照顾的。”Root晃晃手中的杯子，“她叫grace，对吧？你的妻子”

“她后来……？”  
Finch不假思索的脱口而出，虽然他已经猜到了答案。

“人类赢了，但她没能再回来，和她一起的两个年轻人也一样”  
Root面无表情，她憎恨的人类战胜了与她同类的天神。回头看了一眼离开的Gen，她早已知晓Gen的身世，Finch的后人。

“Thank you”  
对于照看Gen的恩人，一句感谢不能包含Finch对Root所有谢意，但也仅此而已。

“你知道今天我们不是来说这个的”  
Root不习惯别人和她道谢，这有点尴尬。

“yah，这个傻大个来这干吗？”  
Shaw的面前还有两块蛋糕，饭后甜点必不可少。

“事实上，他是为你而来的，亲爱的”  
Root侧着脑袋，靠近坐在旁边的Shaw，用余光看着Reese，并不友善。

“你用你的行动证明了你的实力，我为我之前的质疑而向你道歉，Shaw，我们需要你的帮助”，Reese终于找到了说话机会，“天神再次现身，国王已经发出了追捕信号，猎人协会将会为此贴出最新的悬赏”

“你要我去击败另一只四方灵兽？十年前被捕获的天神？”  
Shaw灌了口酒，她不会再效忠于国王。“I’ll pass”

“先别急着拒绝我，猎人协会并不为国王工作，我们保护灵兽们”  
Reese很诚恳，不像在骗人。

“保护……？”  
Shaw看向Root，在Root嘲讽一般的表情里等到了证实。

“我们需要在国王之前找到它，掌握行踪，并且让它自己挑选允许击败它的人”  
“就像你之前对我做的”  
“就像我之前对你做的”  
Shaw点点头，让灵兽选择契约者，以人的模样生存的确能够保护它们。  
Shaw看看Root，很明显Root对自己的选择相当满意。

“我们行动要快，国王已经开始召集新的狩猎者了”  
Finch补充着。

“被发现的行踪地点？”  
Shaw干脆利落，她知道这些大家伙们并不曾危害人类。

“三天前，迷雾之森以南，有人目睹它翱翔于天际”  
Reese松了口气，如果有Shaw的鼎力相助，他们就有成功的可能。

Shaw握着酒杯的手一紧，几乎被呛到。  
“你确定是迷雾之森以南，三天前？”

“是的”

思索了一阵，Shaw拉起Root返回内堂  
“告辞”

13  
“你们是同类，那你有没有……”  
Shaw关上门，出口的声音低沉，像是在急于求证某些事情，“有没有见过天神？”

“也许吧，你知道这件事我给不了你任何情报，我可不知道那家伙在哪儿。还有，有件事我要提醒你，你只能成为一只灵兽的契约者，也就是我的，别打歪念头”  
Root走过去，伸手搭在Shaw的肩膀上，她晚上还没有进食呢，而Shaw刚吃饱。

“歇会吧，我对那没兴趣”，Shaw翻了个白眼，自从上一次她就知道Root的并不怎么容易满足，每次都会把Shaw搞得筋疲力尽，再来一只要吸她的能量她可受不了，“它长什么样？你会飞，它是不是也会？有……金色的翅膀？”  
Shaw还没放弃，她也不想把这个和自己丢失的记忆联系起来，如果她真的参与过十年前的那场大战，那无疑又为国王充当了一次刽子手。

“好吧……既然你这么想知道。我小的时候的确见过一次，是一只巨型白虎的样子，翅膀很大，像你说的金色的，当她展翅的时候，能照亮半个天空”。  
Root回忆着儿时的片段，在她父母被杀前不久。  
Root记得那双黑色的瞳孔倒映着幼小的自己，不知天高地厚的幼小龙崽儿妄想骑到天神的背上，却被轻易躲过，摔了个狗啃泥。Root感觉她被嘲笑了，她在泥里滚了半天，尾巴被外力拉住，她才从那堆糟糕的泥水中勉强站稳。  
Root看着她，她也看着Root。这并不怎么好受，Root可没被别人欺负过，这个大家伙对她不屑一顾，还懒懒地打了个哈欠。Root当然有仇必报，她使劲抖着身子，把泥浆‘还给了还张着嘴的大猫，欢快地跑走了。  
Root记性很好，她怎么会忘记，哪怕在那之后，她穷尽想念，也无法再见。  
“她很凶，还很讨厌”

“她？”  
“没错，一个女孩，很年轻，掌管天界”  
Root不想承认那只大猫很厉害，四方灵兽里最年轻的一只，也是能力最强大的一只。

“听着，也许在迷雾之森出现的不是什么天神，我觉得我参加过你们说的十年前的那场捕获之战，而且……”  
Shaw脱下了外套，屋内瞬间充满了光芒。  
“那是我，我想我移植了天神的翅膀”

“What！？你！”  
Root眼中布满了血丝，曾经矫健的身影仿如再现，金色亮的耀眼，它们的主人却不是原来的那个，有什么东西涌出了眼眶。  
“你们不仅囚禁了她，还伤了她”

“我不知道那最后怎么样了，但我肯定最近出现的不是她”  
Shaw收起了翅膀，Root的样子让她有些吃惊，她还是低估了灵兽之间羁绊。

“你说，你参加过那场大战？！你为国王捕获了她，剪掉了她的翅膀”  
Root看上去很平静，但Shaw不这么认为。

“我不记得……”

未等Shaw说完，Shaw便无法发出什么音节了，Root死死箍住她的脸，封住了她的嘴。

这绝不是什么亲昵的举动，更称不上亲吻。Root在啃她，在吃她。她的口腔被Root肆意侵犯着，像是在探索什么。  
此刻，Root不会放过Shaw，她要关于那次战况的全部信息。  
Shaw从不处于被动，她在Root某个疯狂的间隙开始反击。  
唇是软的，舌尖是灵活的，她们都尝到了血腥味，Root被咬了还在弃而不舍。

“够了”  
Shaw蹭下嘴角，Root的血尝起来是甜的，她必须推开她。  
“找到你想要的了？”

“就快了，我看到很多人追杀你，他们追踪着金色而来。”  
Root的视野有限，在有限的视野里充满了混乱的景象，在天上、在地上，有很多人在攻击那对金色的翅膀，箭头像雨一样飞过来，Shaw变得无处可逃。  
“你不能接这个活儿，这趟很危险”

“关心我？怎么，不在乎你的小白猫了？”  
一个不存在的任务Shaw当然不会去接，但她需要提防别人找到她。既然她能获得天神的翅膀，那其他人也能从她这里夺走，不能再为国王增添实力了。不过或许……

“总有一天我会找到她，我知道她还活着”  
Root赌气的靠在一遍，她在Shaw身上察觉到了天神的气息，但Shaw也给了她异样的感觉。  
“但是你，Shaw……别想一声不吭就走掉”

14  
“我会带回来她的消息，但你得留下”  
Shaw可不是在担心这个女人的安全，她不想被拖后腿。

Root眼巴巴的看着Shaw，这是订立契约的唯一坏处，Root不能反抗。

Shaw不觉得她心底有这么一块柔软的地方，竟然敌不过Root一个眼神。  
“Finch能保护你不暴露，我不允许国王再在我手上夺走任何东西”

“她……”  
“你应该能感受到，我没有感情，关于之前的事，我也不会说抱歉，但……我会找到她，之后如果你要我还这对翅膀的话，我会还给她……”  
Shaw少有的耐心，这有点不像她了。

“你知道如果我现在摘掉Cole手臂上的龙冠他会死的”  
Root再一次靠近Shaw，用手抚上了她的心口。  
“你会被发现，然后被追杀，他们会不择手段”

灌入Shaw脑海中的是Root之前看到的‘未来’的一些画面，Shaw退无可退，被逼至绝境。  
“既然知道了，我便不会让那成真。”

“你并不害怕”  
Root是兴奋的，Shaw的冒险精神太符合她的胃口了，然而Root又是矛盾的，Shaw这种不怕死的性格早晚害死她。

“我恐怕你忘记了，你不是早就把这些‘取走’了吗？”

Root从身上掏出几颗近乎无色的石头，自顾自笑起来。  
这让Shaw有些意外，Root会随身带着这些‘没用的东西’。

“不管怎样，你死心吧，Reese会和我走这一趟”  
“她的名字……我想知道”  
Root相当遗憾的事情，高傲的小Sam从不曾亲口向那只美丽的天空之神询问过。

Shaw是真的想会会这个掌管天界的神了，她倒要看看究竟是何方神圣，竟让Root如此牵挂。  
等着门又被关上，Root对着Shaw消失的地方笑了起来。灵兽和契约者可是一体的，Shaw怎么能把她一个人扔在这里呢。

 

****  
不出所料，Shaw要返回荆棘岛了，知道当年发生了什么事的人，只有把Shaw捡回来并训练成为一名优秀狩猎人的Hersh了。

就在Shaw和Reese临行前，猎人协会传来了令人意外的消息。  
『Lambert正带着大批人马赶来夜幽之镇』

前厅里，众人正在推测Lambert此举用意。夜幽之镇与迷雾之森在不同方向，Lambert没走岔路，显然目的地就是这边陲小镇，如此兴师动众，只怕是Shaw已经暴露了行踪。  
这里已经不再安全，在没有足够的把握之前，还不是与Lambert正面交锋的时候。

“以目前的状况来讲，让Root留下来显然不是明智之举”，Shaw撇下还在讨论的Finch和Reese，起身离开。得把这个消息告诉Root，带上她一起走。

Shaw当然没有走出去，因为不需要，Root哼着小曲进来了，手上还提着一个小背包，已经收拾好的随身物品。  
“我准备好了，可以走了”

“R-O-O-T!”

15  
“把Gen一个人留下你真的放心？”  
Reese步履缓慢，为了Finch能跟上。  
在这片精灵沼泽里，稍不留神就会陷入到无底深渊里。他们选择了最危险的一条路，横穿这片大陆上最容易迷惑人心的地带。

“她成长得很快，我相信她已经可以独挡一面了。她很像她的祖母，聪明，富有勇气。”  
Finch想起了年轻时的Grace，他们是一对搭档，Grace总是冲在前面，Finch是她最可靠的后援。

“是的，Grace是我见过最勇敢的人，她保护了当时差点被处斩的我”  
Reese看着走在前面的Shaw和Root不免发出感叹，“她说她当年做过一件错事，她失去了你”

“是的，我们都错了，我们也失去了彼此”  
毫无疑问，Finch想念Grace。他在封闭溶岩洞穴之前赶走了唯一还活着的Grace。看着洞口慢慢消失，两人的信仰也因国王的谎言渐渐瓦解，剩下的都是为了赎罪。  
“但我们还有必须要完成的，保护她们”

前方，Root脚步轻快，一边走一边张望四周。  
Shaw跟在后面，一只手被Root牵着。  
“你就不能专心走路吗？怎么像没出来过似的”

“oh，亲爱的，这是事实”  
Root不知道什么是羞耻心，也不在乎Shaw的吐槽。除了小时候在家门口的山谷里溜达过几次，直到成年她都被困在那间商店里，如今恢复了自由，她当然要满足自己的好奇心。

Shaw翻着白眼，无奈被拉着向前走，牵着的手还在为Root传送着能量，这种崎岖的沼泽地让每个人体力消耗都很大。  
“别碰那个，除非你想在这睡上三天三夜”  
Shaw重新把Root拉回自己这里，精灵沼泽里生长着各种各样的神奇植物，刚刚被Root盯上的是一种五彩斑斓的花，能释放催眠毒气。

“wow，我喜欢这个”

Shaw知道Root所指，片刻才放开Root的腰。  
保护她们的结界又加固了一层，两人同时看向不远处的Finch。  
有些景象Finch也无法解释，每当她们有过多的肢体接触，就会有更多的气息要涌出结界，两个大男人不好评论女孩们的行为，只好一层一层的加固结界。

Shaw看着Root，当初她就该扔下Root自己走的，可最终再次败下阵来。  
“别再搞奇怪的事情出来”

“I promise”  
Root放开了Shaw的手，倒头趴在了Shaw的肩膀上。

Shaw恨不得把Root变回幼崽状态，至少能把她装背包里不到处乱碰乱跑。而现在她不得不冷漠的看着跟上来的Finch和Reese，告诉他们今晚就地扎营。

夜幕降临，篝火旁剩下被啃食干净的野猪骨头，大部分是Shaw的杰作。  
她太饿了，需要为明天储备能量，Root安静的睡着也能让她在吃饭的时候不被打扰。看来今晚能睡个好觉，Root误摄入的毒素不多，应该不会耽误明天的行程，Shaw盘算着，躺在了一块毛垫子上。

**  
路程已接近一半，一路上安静的出奇，Root也不像最初几天那么兴奋。  
Shaw倒是乐的清静，但Root的异常她无法忽视，被她握着的手越攥越紧。

16  
沼泽腹地，周围雾气渐浓，Shaw意外的发现她无法驱散这些雾气，她的能力不起作用，或者说，这并非寻常的雾气。  
周围时不时的响动，就连Shaw都变得警觉起来。

“怎么，出来久了开始想家了？”  
Shaw陶侃着Root，这只耷拉耳朵的Eeyore比周围的环境还不正常。

“你做过噩梦吗”  
Root走在Shaw一侧，还要时刻注意脚下缠人的藤蔓。

“梦？没有，我不做梦”  
Root的想法总是天马行空，Shaw猜不到重点也是正常的。

“我看到了些什么，即将会发生的事情”  
Root少有的镇静，至少在Shaw的眼里，她是镇静的。

“在你梦里？”  
Shaw看着Root，这让她不得不怀疑那不会是个单纯的梦。

“我看到了很多人，被染红的天空，手持长枪的男人，那杆枪刺穿过我父亲的咽喉”  
Root索性不动了，他们站在一块相对平坦的湿地上。

Shaw绝对见识过那杆长枪的威力，lambert就是用它挑开了鲸之神魔的胸膛，专门用来对付灵兽的上古神器。  
Root有危险，Shaw首先想到的事情，但Root绝不会因为这个才忧心忡忡。

四周的响动越来越大，浓雾渐渐褪去，呈现在眼前的是根据八角方位摆放的巨型石柱，上面绘着古老的图腾。

“移动的祭祀台！”  
Reese退后几步，掩护着两位女士。  
“我们唤醒了这里的主人……”  
Finch快速结阵，试图将众人转移至祭祀台外，然而这东西就像是长了脚一样，跟着他们从一处到另一处。  
不知从哪冒出来的精灵们将他们团团围住。  
这些丑陋的生物浑身灰色毛发，长长的耳朵向上竖起，瞪着蓝色的眼睛对四人露出锋利的獠牙。

“你得听我说完，Shaw，这是趟危险的旅程，对你来讲”  
说着，Root选中了一个方向，朝着精灵群扔出了一团火焰。

“了解，我从没觉得和你在一起会有多安全，毕竟你是个会向敌人透露我的行踪，只为了将自己也置身于危险之中’不择手段‘的疯子”  
Shaw挥手之前，数十根冰凌射向了因疼痛发狂的火球们，冰与火碰撞的瞬间，被攻击的精灵们便化为灰烬。

Reese挥舞着长剑砍杀着冲上来的野兽，Finch在不断重复结阵，杀死一只又一只精灵。  
鲜血喷溅到石柱上，脚下的地面开始剧烈晃动。  
一束束绿幽幽的光从石柱顶端射出，在空中织成了网。  
巨大的影子笼罩地面，一阵狂风过后，地灵现身，这个庞然大物张开了血盆大口。

“Exactly”，Root接受Shaw的赞美，“但这不代表你也要为了我把命搭上”  
说着，Root打了个响指，Shaw察觉到中了圈套的时候已经晚了。Root把他们传送到了自己的异时空里。

 

“你在地底藏了几十年，我们被屠杀的时候不见你，现在倒要出来吃人了？”  
Root站在中心点，气定神闲。Shaw他们不在这，Root也就没有了后顾之忧。

“你？”  
那张要吞噬一切的大口渐渐闭上，紧接着发出沉闷的声音。  
“你还活着？”

===  
“fuck，Root！！”  
Shaw只知道击败异时空的Root，他们就能回到现实里，可这次这里并没有Root，连个影子都没有。

“这是哪儿？”  
Finch还在试图用结界跳转空间，结果当然是不起作用。

“Root的地盘，这个蠢货又在作死”  
Shaw攥紧拳头，她怎么忘了Root的这一手呢！

“我们现在只能等？等着大小姐开恩放我们出去？”  
Reese不敢收回手中的剑，他观察着空旷的四周，除了黑暗还是黑暗。

“你觉得呢”  
Shaw俯下身子，试着寻找出口，在手接触到脚下薄薄的水纹的时候，她看到了Root的梦境，成群的狩猎人冲向她而来，为首的指挥官向她掷出了长枪，她熟悉的不能再熟悉的那个人。

17  
“没想到？如果我也死了，你觉得你能逃得了吗？”  
地灵的右眼有一道深深的疤痕，在Root的睡前故事里，地灵是没有受过伤的。“国王已经得到两只了”

“不不，那小子死了？那我的仇要怎么报？”  
说话间，地灵幻化成了人形，一头金发，年纪看上去比Shaw和Root都要大上稍许。

“我没兴趣听你说这些，Martine。两个选择，要么继续回你的沼泽里呆着，放我们走，要么你就等着国王的军队踏平你的地盘吧”  
Lambert探测到另一只灵兽的方位一定会采取行动，Root也算友善的提醒。

“嘁，我差一点就在他们身上落下标记了，他们很幸运，你可以让他们出来了”  
Martine挤出一个愤愤不屑的表情。没有成功被标记的’猎物‘，无法成为祭祀品。  
Martine挥挥手，祭祀台消失了，周围原本凶恶的精灵们，瞬间变得温顺，四散跑掉，消失得无影无踪。

又是一个响指，被困在异时空中的三人重新出现，从半空中掉到地上。  
还未站稳，Shaw便冲上来，似是警告似是威胁，“你下次再敢这么干，我会杀了你”

“放松，亲爱的，之前的话才说了一半，我怎么能让给你死掉”  
“你！”

Root安慰着Shaw，轻抚她的脸。  
的确，Shaw也必须和Root谈谈了。

“我们得走了，再见，Martine，钻回你的泥里，别再出来”  
Root挥手告别，Martine却拦住了他们。

“等等！”  
Martine走过来，她靠近Root。不……她靠近了Shaw，仔细打量起来。

突然，Martine掐住了Shaw的脖子，瞬间释放的爆发力将Shaw狠狠的抛出去，撞到了后面古树上。  
“Root说你死了，小姑娘也学会骗人了哈！”

Shaw摔伤了背部，很疼，但脖子上的力道变轻了，她一手甩开了Martine。  
“我正好需要一个活靶子，到时候别想跟我求饶”

“hey！Shaw已经和我定下了契约，她是我的，别想打她的注意”  
Root知道Shaw很强壮，能力罕见，但Martine不该这么做。

“aha”  
Martine后退两步，饶有深意的看着并肩而站的Root和Shaw，“希望你知道你做了什么，Sam，还有，你欠我的”，Martine指了指她的右眼，“我不回去了，干掉国王这么大的事，你们需要我”  
说完，Martine头也不回，向Finch那边走去。

对于Martine的加入，Root是反对的，鉴于之前她对Shaw的态度，让Root拉响了一级警报。但之后似乎Martine不再对Shaw有什么兴趣了，她一直和Finch在商讨着什么，这才让Root默许了她的加入。

Shaw的戒备比Root高那么一点，无缘无故冲过来就想杀人可不像是自己人会做的事，她不知道Martine眼上的疤痕暗指什么，也许和她的过去有关。

“Shaw？”篝火旁，Root决定继续之前被打断的话题。

“你休想再来那一招，把我关起来什么的”，Shaw咬着兔子腿，Martine知道这里最适合的打猎地点，所以晚餐丰富的很。

“你知道你会死的！”  
Root恐惧的来源，那个人将长枪扔进了Shaw的胸膛。

“所以你不打算找你的‘大家伙’了？”  
Shaw在笑，火光映衬着她的脸。

Root叹着气，将额头抵上了Shaw的。  
又一次，Shaw看到了自己‘被杀死’的画面。

『在我死之前，不允许你死』  
这是Root第一次和Shaw用思想交流。

Shaw没体验过什么是心情愉悦，黑色瞳孔在银河洒下的星光里，透着前所未有的雀跃。  
她只是看着近在咫尺的Root，微闭着双眼，颤抖地睫毛，红润的双唇跟上次想要吃掉她时一样鲜艳，甚至有点……可口。

『你想知道她的名字？』

 

“谢谢你的加入，我想这有助于增加我们对抗国王的实力。”  
另一边，Finch宠辱不惊，依旧一副贵族模样。

“不用客气，谁想错过王都的政权交叠呢”  
Martine啃着肉排，一脸兴奋。

“政权交叠？”  
Reese很疑惑，没有相应的征兆，Martine何出此言？

“你是猎人协会会长，而你，是现存唯一的高阶结界师，你们告诉我，两只灵兽签订契约会发生什么？”  
Martine说得很明确，国王Greer夺取王位的时候，两只成年的冥王结合了，那便是Root的父母。

“你是说……”  
Finch和Reese不约而同的看向同一个方向，大感震惊。  
只见Root捧着Shaw的脸，Shaw托着Root的腰，两个人额头相抵。这画面应该是温馨的，却也是相当暧昧。

Martine是一脸得意，也跟着转过身来。  
真不巧，碰上一群单身狗，那两人不该这时候撒狗粮。

“Sameen Shaw 你给我住手！”  
Martine吼叫着直奔过去。

18  
Root睁开眼睛，在那双似曾相识的，闪耀着黑曜石般光彩的瞳孔里仿若看到了年幼的自己。  
“……我……”  
她张张嘴说不出话来，Root没有蠢到猜不到Shaw的意思，但现在的状况远在她预想之外。

她不喜欢Shaw，甚至讨厌她，不是因为某些‘不属于’Shaw的东西出现在她身上。  
Root自小就是无畏的，独自面对人类的攻击时她不曾退却，可是‘见到’被戳穿胸膛，从高空重重跌落深渊的Shaw时，Root胆怯了，像被什么扯住了心神，她讨厌这种感觉，Shaw的死亡带给她的畏惧之感。这让她变得胆小，让她有所牵挂，让她害怕失去。她不该这样的。

她也讨厌曾经戏弄过自己的大猫，只会对她发出‘哼哼’声，惜字如金，冷俊的眉眼之间筑起了一道高墙。她知道她是强悍的，不可逾越。倔强的小Sam不服输，更不示弱，那只白色的巨型白虎成为了她立志想要超越的目标，她要成长为如她那般强大的人。在与残忍的人类对峙中，小Sam干掉了很多人，成功的活了下来。这是让她骄傲的事情，而她只想与一个人分享。

混合着长久的思念与超越了界限的情感一齐奔涌而出，是Root自己都想不到的。  
“你……”

‘Sameen Shaw’  
Root听到了那个名字，却并非出自对面人之口。

Martine脚上可能是长了风火轮，噌一下冲上来，硬生生想把Shaw扯开。

Root很生气，她凶狠的瞪着Martine。  
Shaw也很生气，她用力掰开Root缠在她身上的长胳膊长腿，她不是树干，Root也不是树袋熊。但那个叫Martine的家伙，再次做出了不友好的举动。  
Martine有些尴尬，她吸吸鼻子，在两人身边厚着脸皮坐下了。

“这里不欢迎你”。  
Root的敌意不是没来由的，她刚想做些什么，就被Martine打断了。  
“不想承认，但她是对的”。  
Shaw口吻相当冷淡，还在与Root的手臂作斗争。

“咳咳”  
Martine回身指了指Finch，满头大汗，消耗过度的白袍先生。  
“现在知道了？耐心点Sam，我想你不想看到追兵”

两人这才回过神来，可Root依旧不肯松手，最后被Shaw扔了出去。  
“第二次！”  
Root揉揉被摔疼的屁股，Shaw表示无所谓。

“你知道我，所以告诉我那是怎么回事”  
Shaw抬抬下巴，提起了Martine眼上的伤疤。

“你是真的被打傻了？”  
Martine在说笑，但Shaw是认真的，Martine收起了嘴角。  
“还不是因为她”

嗯？  
这话吸引了Root，刚刚还想耍性子这下可要坐好了听故事了。

轮到Shaw尴尬了，不过无所谓，反正Shaw感受不到。

“你从天界回来，看到了满目苍夷的咸海，小鬼的父母都死了，你发了疯地一样找她”，Martine看了看Root，继续说道“你找不到洞穴入口，在那盘旋了数日之久……”

Shaw满腔愤怒，数次冲入地狱入口，翻滚的熔岩在她耳边隆隆作响，那里太热了，她无法忍受……Shaw想起了什么，但不并完整。

“你想要报仇，但同样找不到生还者，你去过王都，以人的模样，死里逃生”  
Martine的确在讲述一个故事，她不是个合格的讲述着，这不能怪她，她知道的细节并不多。  
Root听得饶有兴致，她知道Shaw是关心她的。

“你欠她的”  
国王的实力强大，Shaw一个人根本不是对手，她更不能暴露自己。那时的Shaw选择了接受现实，但还有一个人需要付出代价，是Martine这个可怜虫。

“是，我欠你一个道歉，这也是为什么我想和你们一起结束这一切的原因”  
Martine并不甘心承受Shaw的利爪，觉得她没资格，现在想想，Shaw这家伙还玩养成系。  
“很抱歉Root，是我暴露了你们洞穴的位置”

“她离开你家的时候，没有消除干净她的痕迹，人类通过这个找到你们”  
面对Root的疑惑，Shaw补充着，她就快找回自己了。

Root沉默着，儿时的记忆早已远去，除了面前的Shaw，其他的所有都已褪色。  
“不重要了，Shaw已经帮我报过仇了，不是吗”  
Root喜欢盯着Shaw看，这么漂亮的一张脸当然看不够。  
『没想到你这么关心我，亲爱的』

“我们会了结这一切”  
Shaw大概是脑子还没好，竟然没有避开Root伸过来的左手，十指紧扣。

19  
清晨，天空不再阴沉，久违的太阳露出了头，在地平线的那一端，像个没熟透的煎蛋黄。  
迷迷糊糊的Shaw感觉有什么在她身侧拱了拱，盖在身上的毛皮下冒出了乱蓬蓬的棕色脑袋。  
真是……谁允许Root和她睡在一起的，Shaw可不习惯与别人‘同床共枕’。好吧……条件艰苦，席地而睡也许并不能称得上是一张床。

Shaw翻了身，把整张毛皮重新裹好，换了个舒服姿势。时间尚早，鸟儿还没叫呢，再睡会儿……  
然而Shaw并没能成功来个回笼觉。她只能起来了，还把厚厚的毛皮给那个懒鬼盖上，掖好。

“呦，看不出来啊Sam，我记得以前是谁说不谈感情来着？还学会疼老婆了”  
Martine在相距不远处吃着瓜，把一出好戏从头看到尾。Root一个喷嚏就让Shaw放弃了暖和的被窝，有意思。

“吃你的瓜，再多嘴你另一只眼我也能废掉”  
Shaw随手从地上捡起来一个果子坎向Martine，哪来的这么多水果？Shaw想吃肉啊。

“fuck you Shaw！”  
Martine闪的还是挺快的，妈的，那是个榴莲。

“闭嘴，Root。你敢说一个字今天就饿着吧”  
Shaw得去觅食，然后看见某个不老实的家伙顶着一双无辜的大眼睛，露出调笑。

“我喜欢那称呼”  
Shaw走出去不远，Root小声和Martine说。  
在Root看不见的地方，Shaw露出了漂亮的微笑。

Root的脸皮可能比较厚，Martine踢开那颗榴莲，得出了结论。

**  
“小心了伙计们，沼泽边缘的瘴气可会让人产生幻觉”  
Martine不知从哪掏出了条围巾，裹在脸上。

他们来到了沼泽的边界，穿过去就到了这片大陆的最北端，横在对岸的便是此行的目的地，在这之前，众人要先跨越横在眼前茂密的芦苇丛。

“这里有什么生物需要提防吗？”  
Finch用袍子的帽子遮着脸，脚下一深一浅地。

“恕我直言，这里的生灵没有那么可怕，而最应该提防的……”，Martine看了一眼Finch，略带不满，“是人心”  
Martine也不喜欢人类，但她说的是对的。Finch明白得很。

“既然你这么熟悉这里，指条明路怎么样，我们这些‘腐坏的人类’如果吸入了瘴气，不是更可怕？”  
Reese走在队伍的最后面，他不同意Martine如此以偏概全。

“哼，你以为谁都要听的？”  
Martine也想快点离开这里，她没法对付瘴气又不甘示弱。

 

“我觉得我们应该飞过去，Sameen，这里的路太难走了，我们为什么不找点捷径呢？”  
Root拨开挡住路的细高芦苇，手掌被划出了一道血痕，“噢……”

走在最前面开路的Shaw已经尽力砍断这些碍事的植物了，但它们生长的速度极快，新生的芦苇叶更加锋利。  
“如果你脑子没坏就少说点话，在这发疯可不是个好注意，Root”

“他们可是一起飞起来的，手牵着手”  
“谁们”  
Root没头没尾的话，Shaw大概不怎么想理她。

“他们浑身是血，我父亲的一只角被砍断了，母亲的背上都是刀痕……”  
糟了，Shaw迅速转过身来，Root步履蹒跚，眼神涣散。  
她下意识伸手去捂Root的口鼻，想了想又觉得不对，这才察觉混浊的瘴气顺着Root掌心的伤口浸入她的身体。  
“他们一起飞走了，跳入了咸海地狱……”  
Root还在说着胡话，Shaw不得不停止前进。

“止住伤口，如果出现深度幻觉，只怕会让她恢复真身”  
Martine侧过身来，帮着Shaw稳住Root，翻开手掌，已经呈现灰黑色。

“真热……Shaw你怕热吗？怕也没用，你得和我生活在那”  
Root现在的思维没有什么逻辑性可言，更不分场合。

“可恶！”  
Shaw趁着Martine控制住Root双手的间隙，在她身上摸索着什么，Root她带了很多在身上，里面有能治疗的伤口的能量之石。  
从里怀里掏了不少出来，颜色各异，“Root，告诉我是哪颗？”

“姿势不对，母亲告诉我，父亲是单膝跪地……”  
Shaw想到Root没那么容易配合，她早该用她的方法直接敲晕这个口无遮拦的家伙。  
看吧，Martine还在一边偷笑。

“Grace”  
Finch的声音。

片刻之后，众人发觉到事态的严峻，情况紧急容不得她们细想，现在必须赶紧离开这里。Finch也中招意味着结界支撑不了多久了。

“带上他们赶紧走，边界里海的海水是解药”

二话不说，Reese和Shaw分别背起了两个手舞足蹈的人，Martine迅速开路。  
Shaw把那些能量石一股脑的塞进了Root受伤的手里，握得紧紧地。

20  
20  
Root又做梦了，她自己知道这是在梦境里。  
她以前并不经常这样，甚至没有连续几天都做梦。但这次不同于进到这片沼泽以来那些挥之不去的梦魇那般，似乎是回到了年幼时，某个暴雨过后的午后，晴朗的天空出现了彩虹。  
她趴在柔软温暖的一团毛发上，前爪紧紧勾着身下身形矫健的白色大家伙的脖子，那里的绒毛更加细和软，Root忍不住用脸磨蹭着，新生的幼角擦过Shaw的耳后，她甩甩头，看得出Root亲昵地举动弄痒了她。  
Shaw一跃而起，她们一起飞过了山谷上空，奔向远方。

Shaw的速度很快，巨大的金色翅膀不断上下挥舞，比太阳更加耀眼。  
她们在穿越峡谷，Shaw故意用肚皮蹭过了水面，激起了零星的水花。  
Root咯咯笑起来，她还处在学习飞行技能期间，幼小的翅膀没有足够的力量支撑低空高速飞行，Shaw肯让她骑在自己背上带她玩耍绝对出乎意料，她可要好好享受这趟旅行。  
速度、刺激、驾驭天空的感觉，难以描绘的美妙。

迎面而来的风呼啸着吹过脸颊，她们飞进了一团云雾里，四周瞬间暗下来。  
身下的大猫没有预兆地狂躁起来，扭头对她露出长长的尖牙，Root大声吼着镇静点，别吸入这些雾气，同时努力保持自身平衡。  
然而她感到Shaw并不领情，不断的在空中翻转，上下飞窜，横冲直撞。  
Root努力抓着她，扯着她颈部的皮，不停摆弄的脑袋让Root找不到平衡，身体最终被甩出去。

从高空飞速坠落，这也算一把难得的体验。Root努力扑腾着翅膀，但下坠时强大的风阻让她难以展开柔弱的翅膀。之后会怎么样？大概和Shaw最后的感觉差不多吧，Root想着。反正也是个梦，该醒了，而醒了之后，她要算账！

不知被谁扯了一把，陷进了一团冰冷里，Root不喜欢这个，她承受不了寒冷，还有让人濒死的窒息感。该死的，这次是个深不见底的水潭，她被呛到了。  
好消息是，她醒了。

Root嘴里吐着水泡，终于看见了自己恢复成人类模样的手臂在胡乱划着，谁他妈的把她扔水里了？！

蹭的从水中冒出头来，Root猛烈地咳了几声，吐出呛在口腔里的水，躺在岸边的地上，大口大口地喘着气。

“我有说过你的睡相很难看吗！”  
Shaw俯视着地上，一副居高临下的样子。双手双脚都是湿的，脖子上还是有奇怪的红印。

“我有说过你特别讨厌吗？”  
Root一睁眼就看到了那边的Reese在喂Finch喝水，还小心翼翼的，而她为什么更像从水里捞上来的？发生了什么？  
Root勉强坐起来才发现自己并不是湿透的状态，但她搞不清状况，Shaw脖子上的痕迹很像被勒出来的，联想自己之前的‘美梦’，这有很大的可能是出自她之手。“也许也不是‘特别’……”

“像什么？差点被你杀了，还得说谢谢？”  
Shaw不紧不慢。她挺生气的，无理取闹的家伙就不该驮着她飞过来。

“你并不讨厌这个”  
Root拍拍屁股，轻松的站起来，她看到一边的Martine拼命冲她点头。

“还没醒？你知道我并不介意再把你按水里几次”  
Shaw看着Root，但她站在原地没上前。

“我信，但你得再让我骑一次”  
Root憨皮赖脸，她的梦境不会没有意义，那是发生过的或者将要发生的，又或者是正在发生的。她笑着，靠近了Shaw。

“hey，hey，我打赌你说的是真的，Shaw绝对享受那个，但那会召来敌人，所以既然你们已经清醒了，我们可以走了吗？”

再来一次？让Shaw展露金色的翅膀？还是看着这俩货继续搂搂抱抱的？  
Martine可不想再被喂狗粮了，之前情非得已很有可能已经被盯上了，现在还有闲情逸致‘自由飞翔’？不快点走等过年？

Shaw绝对不喜欢Martine，她把她归为敌人一点没错，这家伙可不是在为她解围，发疯的Root有多难搞只有Shaw自己知道，她不得不让这个手舞足蹈的疯子紧紧抱着自己的脖子，免得她在空中掉下去，还要快速的穿越这片瘴气，后背都被没半点肉遮挡的肋骨硌疼了，这能叫享受？Martine哪只眼睛看见了。Shaw翻了白眼。

不过有一件事她说对了，她们要赶快离开，国王的情报网络是很厉害的，这里不能久留。  
只有Hersh知道当年的事情，Hersh把她捡回来绝对不是巧合。  
也只有Hersh才能把Shaw被抹去的记忆恢复回来， Shaw才能知道Hersh当年的举动，那把长枪投歪了一寸是个意外吗。

Martine不知从哪搞来了一艘船，Reese和Finch显然已经重新整装待发了，而那个Root依旧恬不知耻的看着她。

『准备好了吗，亲爱的？』  
『哼，你会知道谁应该是在上面的那个』

21  
海面很广，风平浪静，海水呈现淡淡的粉红色，令人惊艳的颜色，荆棘岛在海岸线的那一端若隐若现。  
Martine的船由精灵们人力划桨前进，速度快不到哪去。没有风，硕大的三角风帆就像摆设，感谢天公作美。Martine也忍不住吐槽起来，但她没有找Shaw。

“这个速度，国王的军团没准已经在对面等着了”  
Shaw从船舱出来，靠近栏杆，她刚处理好手臂上的新伤，一个灼伤，不算严重。

这个时候伪装已经没有了意义（Finch的结界在他中瘴气的时候失效过，Shaw和Martine更不用多说，如果不是因为她俩，一行人可没那么快到达岸边），可她们没法继续选择飞过去。里海上空自带人造‘防御系统’，人类故意投放在水里粉色藻类释放的一种气体，停留在水面2，3十米的高度，会腐蚀一切生物，任何结界均无法抵御。

“嗯哼，他们最好从现在就开始祈祷。话说回来，这颜色比我上一次见到鲜亮多了”，Martine倚靠在另一侧，她几乎不靠近岸边，只在沼泽里呆着，“她还好吗？”

“这要看你怎么看了”

所有人都没想到Root竟然会晕船，就连她自己都不知道自己毛病还挺多。还没开船就狂吐，让Shaw成功成为各种‘关爱智障’表情的焦点，Martine甚至要Shaw分享一下在天上玩出花样的经验，险些被Shaw一脚兜下船。  
一番‘检查’之后，才发现这是Root的‘生理缺陷’。这家伙竟然拼死也不坐船了，非要自己飞过去。在Shaw亲自做了示范之后，眼泪吧啦的一边反着酸水一边要给Shaw包扎，还不忘赞赏Shaw在空中的身姿（没办法，这是Root长大成人后第一次真正见到Shaw起飞时的模样，她当然是姬动的），Shaw为防止自己的手臂被包扎成白萝卜，果断敲晕了她。  
一劳永逸，Shaw不禁为自己的机智点了个赞。

说实话Martine挺意外的，这两人互动的段数一般人还真有点受不了。  
“说你是暴力狂还真不冤枉你，一点没变。不过没用，就算是以前你的，也没办法唤来狂风，驱散这操蛋的气层”  
Martine知道Shaw得在空中才能发挥她的实力，她没故意揭Shaw的短儿，简单陈述事实而已。  
“你穿不过去”

天神掌管天界，呼风唤雨，控制着新生的神秘力量，与地狱冥王正好相反，夺取与赋予。  
稍微有点常识的人对四方灵兽各自能力耳熟能详，但偏偏是Shaw，像是在谈论别人那样对这些陌生至极，除了控制空气中的元素，她忘记了如何使用她真正的能力。

Shaw看着Martine，意外地没发做，但……  
“我不记得了。现在的我只能干这些”  
Shaw随意团了团气，然后扔向Martine脚边，干燥的空气经过摩擦点燃了聚集的氧，Martine被突然的燃爆吓了一跳，蹭地蹿起老高。

“fuck！你报复心也太强了，省点力气留着对付你的‘恩师’如何”  
“多谢关心了”  
“……”

Martine跳着脚，Shaw没有恶意，就是点警告，Martine自觉地转换了话题。  
“你忘了能力，没了记忆，那Root是怎么看见的？”，同样的方法或许能帮Shaw再找回点什么，Martine绝对想不到她出了个‘馊主意’。

“梦、乱七八糟的梦，还有……”Shaw真的想起了什么，临行前Root对她的第一次阻拦。

“她咬我！”

在Martine一脸蒙圈的表情中，Shaw冲回船舱。

\---TBC---


End file.
